


Saint Derek

by Four_Four



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Boy Stiles, F/M, Gangster Stiles, Good Boy Derek Hale, M/M, Stiles is bad, but not so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Four/pseuds/Four_Four
Summary: Saint Derek.That was the nickname he received in high school, the fact was, Derek Hale was captain of the basketball team - as his mother wanted - he also had the best grades in his class - as his father wanted - he also helped as volunteer at the community center - just like Parrish, his brother wanted.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Talia Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 104





	Saint Derek

**Author's Note:**

> I need to make it very clear that I inspired this work in others, obviously in The Walking Dead and in another work with the Negan / Carl pair, but I don't remember the writer's user or the name of the story.
> 
> However, Carl is the typical good boy son of a policeman, and Negan is the bad guy his father tries to arrest, if anyone knows the name of the story, please let me know.  
> I need the world to know how good this story is.
> 
> Good reading!!

Saint Derek.

That was the nickname he received in high school, the fact was, Derek Hale was captain of the basketball team - as his mother wanted - he also had the best grades in his class - as his father wanted - he also helped as volunteer at the community center - just like Parrish, his brother wanted.

The fact is, Derek was given that nickname in Education by a classmate, Jackson Whittemore, Jackson was the stereotype of "Bad Boy", he smoked, drank, went to parties, and had a beautiful girlfriend addicted to sex.

What irritated him was, he was not like them, his father, Antony was a former FBI agent, now sheriff of the small town of Beacon Hills, his mother, Talia Hale was a former high-ranking military doctor who was now a resident of the hospital place. Jordan Parrish, his half brother, was also in the army and followed in his father's footsteps, Laura was the youngest medical examiner in Beacon Hills, Cora Hale was the math prodigy girl who had a place in Oxford at 16.

In fact, the entire Beacon Hills thought they were the perfect family, the city decided to ignore his father's extramarital affair in favor of maintaining his image.

The fact was, Derek Hale was nicknamed Santo Hale because of his stupidly stupid family.

It is at 23 that Derek Hale finally takes Santo Hale's reputation from himself.

***

Derek Hale, 23

Derek is 17 years old when the Wolves of Beacon Hills are revealed, the gang is old, led by an old town man named John Stilinski, who died 6 years ago, with a bullet in the forehead, a cigar in the mouth, 200 dollars in his pocket and a gun in his hand.

But it is at 17, that Os Lobos return, the city goes crazy when Mr. Lahey dies, his head deformed, an abuser sculpted in the chest, without a single shot, a clean death, a crushed head.

They get even more paranoid when Isaac Lahey disappears, without a trace, just disappear.

Derek doesn't care much, after all, he leaves for college, just 30 minutes from home, but still away from his family's large, controlling clutches, at least a few hours a week.

Derek is 23 years old, a veteran of medicine, and the nickname Santo Hale still haunts him, he hates, he hates this college, because he is not his mother, he is not Laura, and he is not Cora, and he is not Jordan, he he doesn't want to follow in his mother's footsteps, much less in his father's.

It's Christmas, it should be a happy date, but it's not, your father is on duty, Kate and Gerard Argent were found dead, the mayor and the golden girl were found dead, Kate with rapist carved in the chest, Gerard with so many words cut out that it’s almost impossible to read something.

The two heads are crushed.

Negan, this is how the chief of wolves gets known - nobody knows his real identity - like the guy from The Walking Dead with a baseball bat that crushed skulls, all deaths were like that, by crushing, usually only bad people were killed .

It's more like he's a vigilante than an evil mobster.

It is on Christmas Eve that he and his mother have a more than ugly fight, they fight, throw plates and cutlery, curse each other and slam doors, it is the first time that he leaves without her permission.

He slips into a bar, as he saw all his friends do, at least once in his life.

Salvadores is written on the door of the bar, with bright and colorful neon lights, men in leather jackets give you one, two, three, thousands of looks, the bar stinks, sweat, beaten leather, cheap perfume and Cuban cigars .

He sits on the counter, with a bottle of hot beer in hand, his eyes going over everyone, the men playing pool, some women with permanent scowls, sitting on the legs of the handsome, strong men.

"This is not the place for a sheriff's son." the man who entered the bar says, sitting next to him.

He's tanned, with spiky hair and a strong frame, with broad shoulders and long, thick legs, that's all Derek saw in naked men's magazines he stole from his uncle Peter - the family's black sheep.

"That's when you want to piss your dad off." he whispers back, his voice a little more hoarse.

The man smiles, teeth white and lined, hidden over thick, full lips. His eyes are two cold stones, the color of whiskey in the cup held between his cellist fingers, his Adam's apple moves when he takes a sip of the drink, the tattoo goes down his neck and disappears into his leather jacket, between chains of silver and black ink drawings.

His metal rings on long thin fingers, hands covered in fascinating tattoos that make him look mischievous, his cheshire smile both annoys Derek and turns him on.

"Perhaps Saint Derek is not that holy." he whispers back, his eyes shining with malice, Derek doesn't stop himself from rolling his eyes. "I can help you irritate your father, that's what I'm good at."

He smiles, this time bigger, like he's a wolf, and Derek the real lamb.

Derek looks him up and down, leather jacket, worn white shirt, worn combat boots, silver chains, tattoos and a pierced ear, his mother would hate him.

Derek adores him.

"Closed." he says, with his tongue between his teeth, the man's predatory smile is enough to send him crazy.

It's exciting.

The prospect of irritating his parents, leaving the facade of a saint, knowing the world a little and defying orders, breaking the rules that his father once laid down and he followed them, always, hard.

He doesn't hesitate to kiss back when the man kisses him, his lips are experienced against his real estate, he is all that taste of whiskey and cigars, intense fingers and agile hands that make him scream, kissable lips that make him shiver.

Stiles, he'll find out the name later, it's the right move.

Between madness and common sense, between right and wrong, between the forbidden and the allowed.

Stiles, whom he discovers months later, calls himself Negan in illegal races, the man who panics in the city, the man his father spends his cross on the dinner table for months, the man who fucks Derek like they are rabbits, the man who makes him scream with his cellist hands, the man who taught him to live.

But also the man who holds a baseball bat in his hands and smashes skulls like bunches of grapes, the man who smiles when red blood splashes his innocent face, the man who killed Mr. Lahey, Kate, Gerard, but also the man who sent Isaac Lahey to the École du Louvre, the man who acts as a vigilante, keeping his father's legacy alive.

He is also the man Derek gets a tattoo with on his 24th birthday, he is the man Derek Hale introduces to his parents as his college friend, Stiles Gajos *, he is also the man who fucks him in the pantry while his parents prepare dinner in the kitchen.

It is Stiles / Negan, the man your father and Parrish are looking for, the man who smiles with them and makes barbecues and garlic bread in a pink apron, the man they confide in the next steps to find the Wolves.

It is Stiles, the man his father adores, even though his self-proclaimed enemy arch.

He loves the irony of the situation.

It is Stiles, whom her mother hates, for her tattoos, her clothes, her colored scars and bruises, her spiky hair and chains, but it is also the man who makes her want to have an affair.

But she will never have him, he is from Derek, in all possible ways and ways, he is from Derek, just as he is from Stiles, there are no others and only others.

It is also Stiles who marries him, in a private ceremony at the Casa dos Lobos, a decadent mansion with decades of history from the largest gang in California, with pictures of men of Stiles' family line hanging on the walls, all of them in arms, and strong looks and tattoos.

It is also the first time that Derek fires a gun, the Wolves roar, scream and howl, Derek is one of them now, a Wolf, and the wolves are his, and it will be like that, until death separates them.

Stiles lets him ride a motorcycle that night, running through the streets of Beacon Hills, pushing the speed limit, running from the police car his father drives, entering the forbidden streets and gardens, the siren lights flashing behind them.

Stiles' leather jacket swaying on his body when they accelerate, the unbridled laughter of those who know he will escape yet again, the taste of adrenaline and satisfaction in their mouths when they lose the police, entering the forest that Stiles knows so well .

The way Stiles fucks him, hard, hard against a tree, his hands on his mouth, stifling his moans when Parrish stops straight past them, the flashlight on, eyes sharp and a gun in his hand.

Derek comes in with a low breath as his father passes them, Stiles is a hard rock against him, keeping him supported, quiet, without existence while all the police search for them.

They laugh, they laugh like children, boasting about taking hidden sweets, proud of themselves.

Derek laughs when, a few days later, his father complains about not being able to catch the Wolf again, he laughs when he jumps out the window and they run on a motorcycle again, defying all the laws he knows.

It is exciting, because now he is no longer Saint Derek, he is now the demon who could order, with a sweet voice and blinking eyes, the death of all Beacon Hills.

But, anyway, Santo Derek is the perfect facade.

And he loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> *** Stiles' mother's maiden name is Claudia Gajos.**
> 
> Leave a comment!


End file.
